


Just Hold Me

by BecaAMM



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Iron Man 1, Spooning, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: After three months suffering after Tony’s kidnapping, he is finally home.





	Just Hold Me

When you first heard that Tony had been kidnapped, they had to take you to a hospital. You passed out in the middle of the office, hitting your head hard and not waking up even after they tried everything they knew to bring you back to consciousness.

Now, almost three months later, there was still no clue of where he was and you were the one taking care of his business with Pepper. You missed Tony. You were together for just a couple of years – not even living together – and your relationship wasn’t yet public. Still, you couldn’t help your reactions at the news – or  _lack_  of them – about him.

You couldn’t sleep more than a few hours at night, couldn’t even eat and was living in automatic mode. Every phone call was important, even if it happened at three in the morning. Even Happy was worried about your behaviour and, with Pepper, was trying to convince you to take a few days off in order to rest.

“I’m gonna take you home.” Happy affirmed when you entered the car, back from a reunion.

“Happy, please…” You sighed and he turned to look at you from the front seat.

“You need to sleep, okay?” He reminded you.”I’ll call you if anything happens but I’m not letting you do this to yourself.”

You closed your eyes and rested your head on your hand for a moment.

“Fine.” You whispered. You  _were_  tired. “You promise you’ll call me?”

“Promise.” He confirmed.

You stood in silence for the whole way to your apartment, going up with him by your side and lowering your eyes at the way he analysed your messy room. Before Tony’s situation you were tidy and obsessed with organisation, but now you didn’t even stay at home for enough time to worry about that. You were the first to get to the office and the last to leave every day, even on weekends.  Being home only made you feel lonely and you didn’t want to think about that.

“I’m gonna call someone to clean the place.” He decided. “Now.”

You rolled your eyes at how he pulled your handbag away and helped you out of your coat.

“Shower and bed to you.” He commanded.

“Don’t forget to call me, okay?” You insisted.

“I won’t.”

You took a short shower as soon as he left and wrapped yourself in one of Tony’s shirt – which was sprayed with his cologne – like every night, closing the curtains to block the room from the sun and laying down at your side of the bed, Tony’s side empty and cold.

Sleep took a long while to reach you, and you didn’t manage to stay asleep for more than a few hours, waking up to a strange noise and looking for your phone.

_It wasn’t there._

“Fuck.” You whispered.

Stepping silently into the corridor and trying to make your way to the kitchen to find a frying pan or anything to protect yourself, stopping in your tracks when you realised who was there.

“Tony?”

Your boyfriend smiled to you and you ran to his direction. Tony’s arm was in a cast and he looked tired, skinnier and bruised, but  _he was there_.

“Hey, babe.” He whispered, his free hand cupping your face.

“Why didn’t Happy call me?” You questioned. “Oh my goodness, look at you.”

“You forgot your phone in the car.” He took your iPhone from his pocket.

You sobbed, not being able to control yourself.

“Hey.” He whispered. “It’s okay, I’m okay. Look at me.”

You moved your eyes to his face, his own eyes filled with tears.

“I missed you so much.” You moved your hands to his face, caressing his cheeks. You couldn’t believe he was really there. “I was so worried. What happened? How did you…”

He interrupted you with a peck on your lips and held your chin.

“We can talk about that tomorrow. Right now, I just need to hold you.”

You nodded, pulling him to your room and laying your boyfriend on his side of the bed and finding your place in his arms.

“I love you.” You whispered, holding him tight. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Tony kissed his forehead. “Just hold me, please. Just hold me.”

You nodded. There was nowhere else you’d want to go right now.


End file.
